Please Don't Stop the Music
by Juliet Riversong
Summary: Fairy Tail is having a celebration! Gray is sitting at the bar when a song comes on and he looks up to see Juvia dancing... Differently. SLIGHT AU in which Juvia doesn't talk in third person. Inspired by "Please Don't Stop the Music" and "Closer." Gruvia, NaLu, Miraxus, Gajevy, Elfgreen, Jerza. One-shot. Rated for language and adultish themes.


**AN: Gruvia fanfic inspired by the songs "Please Don't Stop the Music" and "Closer"**

**_SLIGHT_**** AU in which Juvia doesn't speak in third person.**

**I got the inspiration from this when I was riding home from spending Thanksgiving break at a friend's house, when "Please Don't Stop the Music" came on. I was currently thinking about Gruvia and Miraxus. Thus, this was born.**

***Disclaimer* "Please Don't Stop the Music" is not mine, "Closer" is not mine, and I do not own any of the characters in the following story (as much as I wish I owned Gray).**

**Thank you, and enjoy my story!**

The Ice Mage ran a hand through his raven-colored locks, taking a sip of the drink in his hand. That was the last of it.

"Want another one, Gray?" asked a kind voice.

He could barely hear the woman over the loud music blasting in the guild. It was another one of Fairy Tail's famous "celebrations." Looking up, Gray saw Mirajane giving one of her motherly smiles.

"Eh," he answered, "Why not?"

As he pushed his empty glass towards the Take-Over Mage, she grabbed the liquid he had ordered and poured it in the cup.

"Thanks, Mira," Gray said, giving her a small smile.

"Not a problem!" she replied with a bright smile.

Gray turned slightly when he heard a new person approach the bar. When he saw who it was, he smirked and glanced at Mira. Oh, this could get _very_ interesting, _very_ quick.

It seemed Mira noticed the man as well. An extremely faint blush adorned her cheeks. It was barely there, but Gray could still detect it.

"Oh, hi Laxus," she greeted. "What would you like?"

Grinning, the man in question answered in amusement. "I'd like for you and me to get outta here," he replied cheekily.

If anyone else were to say that to the beautiful white-haired bartender, she'd probably go all-out demon on their ass. But this was Laxus. She knew that he was just messing around.

"Adorable," she retorted, unamused. (Well, maybe she was a _tiny_ bit amused.) "Now, what would you like to drink?" the woman added, rephrasing the question.

Laxus chuckled wholeheartedly, deciding to give the woman in front of him a legit answer. "I'll have the usual, please, Mira."

Smiling at his appropriate answer, Mira nodded and walked off to get the necessary ingredients to make Laxus' "special drink."

Gray took his chance to tease the Lightning Dragon-Slayer. "So, you think she'll finally fall for you tonight, Laxus?" Gray mentioned casually, holding back laughter on the inside.

"Ah, Shuddup, Ice Brain!" Laxus grumbled, a light blush crawling it's way onto his cheeks.

See, Laxus would shamelessly flirt with Mira and mention some... Incredibly perverted scenarios involving the two of them, but he never really meant it. It was all part of the "cool-guy" façade he built around himself. He only ever drops it when he's around her or his grandfather.

'Course, Gray didn't know this. But, he could still see that the man harbors at least a little true affection for the bartender.

By the time Mira came back with Laxus' drink, his blush had long-since faded. After his first drink, he could always blame a blush on the alcohol.

Setting down Laxus's drink, Mira gently pushed it towards the man. "Here you go Laxus. Just how you like it."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he responded happily, glad to have a drink in his hand.

Gray smiled and shook his head at the two. They really need to release some of that tension soon, or the whole guild will explode.

Although the tension between those two is immense, they're not the only ones who need to get things off their chest.

Picking up his drink, Gray spun around on the bar stool so his back was resting against the bar, and his elbows were on top of the counter.

He decided to scan the crowd for more should-be couples.

Gray spotted his rival/best friend across the guild, dancing with Lucy amidst other moving bodies.

As he looked on, Gray grinned at how the two Mages were slowly getting closer and closer to each other.

He had to look away when Lucy started grinding on Natsu. He wouldn't be caught _dead_ watching the two of them do that. Yuck!

When he glanced back, the two were once again face-to-face. Gray saw Natsu incline his head to whisper something in the shorter girl's ear.

Whatever it was, it certainly shocked Lucy. Her eyes went wide as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"Y-You can't be serious?!" it looked like she said.

Gray then saw a bright smile find it's way the Fire Dragon-Slayer's face as he nodded in response.

"Good," he thought. "They deserve each other."

Grabbing Lucy's hand, the pink-haired boy with the scale scarf dragged Lucy off somewhere. No doubt to make out with her in the back or something.

Gray shuddered at the thought, moving on.

His eyes then fell on Elfman and Evergreen, chatting in a corner.

The two could certainly bicker like an old married couple, but it seemed that they were being civil at the moment.

Gray's attention was then drawn to Cana slamming another barrel down and cheering loudly. As her father fell to the floor, passed out from too much drinking, a few hands exchanged money won and lost in the bet.

Smiling and shaking his head, Gray then spotted Gajeel and Levy talking by a table.

From what Gray could tell, Levy was reading and Gajeel was scolding the "bookworm," as he affectionately calls her, for not being social.

The punk Iron Dragon-Slayer probably didn't actually care whether or not the Scripture Mage was being anti-social or not. He was most likely just using that as an excuse to talk to her.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gray saw a hint of red hair. Looking in that direction, he saw that it was Erza, sitting alone at a table.

Out of all his comrades, he probably felt the worst for the scarlet-haired woman. She loves only one man (no matter how many times she denies it), but he's rarely ever around.

Whenever they're near each other, you can see the love radiating off of the two. It's obvious that she loves him, and it's obvious that he loves her. They were meant to be.

But, alas, Jellal was a fugitive, and therefore wasn't allowed to stay in one place for too long. He would stop by every once in a while, but it wasn't enough.

During his visits, Gray, and probably everyone else in the guild, noticed that Titania was... Brighter and much more happy.

Taking one last scan around the guild, Gray sighed. He really wished his nakama would find happiness with each other, as Alzack and Bisca did.

The man took another sip of his drink and looked down.

Registering the change in song, Gray identified the song as "Please Don't Stop the Music," by Rihanna. It was a good song. Not one he would normally listen to, but good.

Suddenly feeling the urge to look up, Gray dragged his eyes from his pants to look straight ahead. Immediately, his eyes met with Juiva's.

She was moving... Differently than when she was dancing to other songs (yes, Gray DOES admit that his eyes may or may not have glided over Juvia one or two times). This time, it was much more... _sensual_.

And she was looking directly at him. Normally, he would find that to be extremely creepy.

Now, however, with her eyes half-lidded and her mouth slightly open, Gray couldn't help but think that she was absolutely stunning.

She had gotten a lot better with the whole "stalking" thing, as of late. He rarely ever saw her following him and she left him alone when asked. She wasn't as clingy as before, either. In fact, she had turn shy around the Ice Mage. She was still as sweet as ever, but not so creepy.

Gray then made up his mind. Setting his drink down on the counter behind him, Gray got up from his stool and started to make his way towards the Water Mage.

Slipping through the crowd and growing ever-closer to the girl, Gray couldn't tell if the thumping was from the music coming out of the speakers, or his heart.

When he finally approached the woman his eyes were glued to her hips. The thoughts that crossed the taller Mage's mind made him feel a bit perverted.

His eyes were drawn up to her own deep blue eyes when she spoke. "Dance with me, Gray-sama."

Just those words made desire flash through his eyes and spiral down to his stomach.

Walking up behind her, he proceeded to dance to the rhythm of the music.

As the song continued, the two Mages progressively danced closer and closer.

Juvia's eyes were locked on Gray's and vice versa.

She only broke the contact when she leaned up to whisper in his ear. Her lips were practically touching it, her chest lightly touching his.

"I think you forgot something, Gray." As the words left the blunette's mouth, she ran a pale finger down his bare chest.

Gray couldn't help but inhale sharply as a shiver ran down his spine from her feather-light touch.

He forgot his damn shirt again... Oh well. That wasn't his main issue at the moment.

His _main_ issue was what this woman in front of him was doing to him.

Her half-lidded eyes, her beautiful lips, her swaying hips, the fact that she dropped the honorific... It all made her _incredibly_ sexy.

Any on-looker could just _feel_ the electricity zapping between the two.

Gray's heart thumped in his chest and desire was ever-present in his eyes. If he wasn't careful, things could get out of hand.

"Something wrong, Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned innocently, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Not at all. Just the opposite, in fact," replied the man boldly.

If she was going through a complete personality change (which he was dumbfounded at), he thought he'd go along as well.

Gray started to get a bit worried as the former rain woman turned around and ground her hips into his own.

Barely containing a moan, Gray gently grabbed her hips and allowed them to guide his hands wherever they went.

And as their hips swayed together, Gray couldn't help but agree with Rihanna. Please, **_please_**, _don't stop the music._

"Juvia...," another poorly concealed moan broke up his sentence. "Maybe... Maybe this isn't the best idea," Gray said into her ear, not knowing how much more he could take.

"What do you mean? I think it's going perfectly well," she replied cheekily, grinding her hips against his once more.

"Nngh..." This time, he couldn't help but have a moan escape his lips. "What I _mean_ is... I don't think I'll be able to stop," he added quickly.

"That's fine by me."

That did it. Instantly, Gray grabbed her hips a bit firmer and spun her around so she was facing him.

Gasping at the quick movement, Juvia was caught off guard and ended up placing both hands on his chest.

"G-Gray-sama?"

Gray gently rested his forehead against hers. They were face-to-face, just as Natsu and Lucy had been. "Let's go somewhere more... Private."

Juvia shut the door to the back guest room her and Gray found (complete with a bed and dresser) that was out of the way enough so no one would walk in. The guest rooms were used for members who were almost always on missions who needed a place to stay when they came back, such as Guildarts.

Although out of the way, they could still hear the ending of "Please Don't Stop the Music," and the beginning of the next song on the playlist, "Closer," by Ne-Yo.

As soon as the click from the door sounded, the woman was spun around and lightly pinned to the door. The Ice Mage's hands once again resting at the woman's hips.

When their lips finally connected, Gray and Juvia both relaxed.

Their breaths mingled as their lips became synchronized. One of the raven-haired man's hands came up to cup the blunette's cheek as her arms came up to latch behind his neck, bringing him closer.

Juvia gently bit Gray's lower lip and tugged when they broke for air, pulling a moan from the man's throat.

When they were getting their breath, Gray rested his forehead on her own. Eyes locked on hers, he couldn't help but observe how beautiful the woman in his arms was. Inside and out.

Juvia's heavy blink was enough for Gray the lean in again and connect their lips once more. This time, it started out much sweeter.

But _that_ certainly didn't last.

Soon enough, Gray's tongue was running along Juvia's bottom lip, asking for entry.

Granting permission, Juvia opened her lips more, allowing for Gray's tongue to slip in.

Their panting got heavier as their chests were pressed against one another.

Tongues battling for dominance, Gray took the chance to allow his hands to wander up and down her body, making sure to not go too far.

Simultaneously, Juiva's hands wound their way into Gray's mop of hair.

Geeze, their playlist for tonight was perfect.

_"...I can feel her on my skin  
I can taste her on my tongue  
She's the sweetest taste of sin  
The more I get the more I want..."_

The lyrics drifted through the room. At the moment, the two were too wrapped up in each other to appreciate the music, but would later play the same soundtrack in their minds when fondly looking back on this memory.

Running out of breath, the two separated for a moment. Well, their lips separated, not their foreheads.

"And here I thought you didn't like me, Gray-sama," Juvia said through her pants, trying to lighten the mood.

Chuckling, Gray replied through his own panting, "Oh, I _definitely_ like you."

Juvia smiled the brightest he's ever seen. And that's really saying something.

"In fact... It may be something a bit stronger," he added, affection deeply lacing his voice.

Juvia blinked, surprised at his answer. "R-Really?"

Losing some of his confidence, Gray ducked his head a bit and blushed. "Well, yeah. You're really beautiful, Juvia. Inside and out. I just never had the guts to tell you before because everyone else I've loved has left me. I was just afraid to lose you like the others. One more loved one lost like that would destroy me..." He added the last part while gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Looking into her eyes, he spotted love and happiness, emotions Gray assumed were reflected in his own blue orbs.

"I won't ever leave you like that, Gray-sama. Don't worry," replied Juvia, cupping his cheek, just as he was doing to her.

Gently connecting their lips, Juvia intended to prove to Gray, without words, what she just said.

Gray closed his eyes and responded happily, using his lips to express his elation.

_"...And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop..."_

This time when they parted, they weren't nearly as out of breath.

Staring into her eyes, he knew he had to say it for real. Had to officially let her into his heart. He knew it might be difficult from here on out, but if he was with her, he didn't care. And maybe that frightened him a bit, because he's never felt this strongly about someone before, but it would be worth it in the end.

"I love you," he whispered.

"And I, you," she replied.

Once again, their lips connected, tongues explored each other. Passion danced with love, Water with Ice, lips with lips, hands with skin.

Eventually, the position by the door wasn't comfortable enough for the new couple, so Gray disconnected their lips and motioned for her to go to the bed.

Smiling mischievously, Juvia did as she was told, taking Gray with her.

As Laxus was waiting for Mirajane to fill up his cup once more, he finally turned to notice that the black-haired man wasn't there anymore.

Furrowing his brow, Laxus scanned the guild, noticing that Gray wasn't the only one missing. He saw Natsu and Lucy leave together earlier when Mira pointed it out. It was clear they weren't coming back anytime soon.

He also noticed that a certain blue-haired Water Mage was missing.

That could mean one of two things. One, she and Gray went on a mission together. Two, the Ice and Water Mages left together just as Natsu and Lucy did, with the same intention those two had.

Smirking, Laxus figured it was the latter.

Mira walked back, the pitcher of Laxus' drink in hand.

"This is your last one, Lax," said Mira, giving Laxus one of her genuine smiles. It wasn't bright like her usual ones, but it was beautiful all the same.

No one else could call him Lax. Only Mira. In fact, if any of the other guys found out that Mira had a _pet name_ for him, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Sighing exaggeratedly, Laxus replied sarcastically. "Yes, Mom."

Smiling and shaking her head at his antics, Mira retorted, "Sorry, but the guild actually does have some rules."

Chuckling at her reply, Laxus slid his glass towards the white-haired bartender, keeping his hand on it to keep it steady.

Not noticing his hand, Mira placed her own on top of his.

When their hands touched, both quickly pulled theirs away and mumbled a quick apology. Mira blushed noticeably, but Laxus' was considerably less so. It was still present, mind you.

The blonde Lightning Dragon-Slayer had to take some of the awkwardness away from the situation. "So, have you, uh, seen Gray anywhere?"

Inwardly sighing in relief, Mira grabbed the glass again and started pouring. "No, I haven't. Not since he was sitting beside you," she replied.

Setting down the pitcher, she added as an afterthought, "Well, now that I think about it... I'm pretty sure I saw him go somewhere with Juvia."

"I'm happy for them," he said thoughtfully, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

"That's sweet of you, Laxus. And I agree. It's about time that man told her how he felt, instead of just leaving her hanging," Mira said, placing a hand on her hip.

Laxus laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah..."

Sending Laxus one last sweet smile, Mira walked off to serve another costumer.

As he watched her go, Laxus suddenly realized how much this woman has changed his attitude. Toward his Gramps, towards the guild, towards the guildmembers...

"Holy shit... What has this woman done to me?" he muttered into his drink, taking a swig.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! Feedback is greatly appreciated! Oh, and sorry for my excessive use of italics ^~^'**


End file.
